nzstagescreenfandomcom-20200213-history
New Zealand Stage
The following are the Rules and Guidelines of the New Zealand Stage & Screen Wiki. These rules and guidelines are expected to be followed at all times, by all users of the wiki. Any breach of these rules may result in an administrator taking action. These rules can be modified or changed at any time, without notice. It is expected that each user knows these rules and keeps up-to-date. These rules and guidelines are important in making sure the wiki is run fairly, and all users are treated equally. The majority of these rules are based on common sense, and have been set to ensure that everyone can have a good time on this wiki, and feel comfortable. As these rules are available here and are public, the Administrators of this Wikia reserve the right to consider it a respective user's fault if they are unaware of the following rules and guidelines. Any questions regarding any of the above, or the following rules and guidelines, should be directed to a Bureaucrat or Administrator. If you have an issue with a rule or want a change made, then please contact Bureaucrat and Administrator NZCactus here, however until any such change is confirmed as being made, the below rules still stand. The following rules aim to be as objective and clear as possible, however in any case where there is confusion surrounding a rule, an Administrator's judgement is considered to be correct. Administrators reserve the right to make their own judgement on a rule breach and whether it warrants action. Section 1: General Philosophy This Wikia aims to provide a community for those interested in the Screen and Stage industries in New Zealand, namely Film, Television and Theatre. We aim to welcome all people, regardless of beliefs, ideas or any personal or other circumstance. As a community we will always respect one another, and work collaboratively to improve this wiki, and our own knowledge. Section 2: Administrators Administrators and other overseers of this wiki are not exempt from any rules or guidelines. It is expected that all users will respect the judgement and role of an Administrator, even if they are not respected personally. No Administrators should be subject to hate or other abuse surrounding a decision they have made professionally. Administrators are subject to these same rules and guidelines, and so any breach of wiki rules or guidelines may result in the loss of their power, at the discretion of the Bureaucrats. Administrators are to be active, hardworking and trusted members of this Wikia who have contributed significantly. Administrators have some discretion when it comes to making decisions surrounding breaches of rules, and the action that should be taken. However all decisions should be made fairly and applied the same across all users. No user should ask for adminship or any other oversight role. Section 3: General Rules The following rules cover all areas of the wikia, including but not limited to articles, comments, user pages, message walls, blog posts and chat. Profanity (Swearing) No profanity of any form, including words considered abusive, is allowed on the wikia. The only case in which profanity may be accepted is if it is absolutely necessary in an article due to it's use within the subject of that article. However the acceptance of this is at the discretion of an administrator. '' Vandalism and/or Spam ''No Vandalism or Spam is allowed on the wikia, in any form. This includes any deliberate attempt to add, remove or change content in an attempt to compromise the wikia or it's integrity; nonsensical text; unnecessary content; repetitive posting of the same message, and any other edit or change considered vandalism and/or spam. It is not limited to just the examples listed above. User Conflicts Abuse No abuse, abusive comments, personal attacks or insults (whether directed at an individual or a group) are allowed on the wikia, in any form. '' Flame Wars/Arguments ''No inciting (starting) any flame war or argument on the wikia, or getting involved in any such dispute in any way. Editing Disputes Editing Disputes, or 'Edit Wars' (where users counteract each others edits), are prohibited on the wikia. Advertising No advertisements or promotions are allowed on the wikia, in any form. '' Bias/Objectivity ''All edits and content on the wikia are expected to be objective and informative. This excludes the forum, chat, user pages and blog posts. Self-promotion is included in this rule. Content Adding irrelevant or unnecessary content to the wikia is prohibited. All content must relate to the Stage and Screen industries in the country of New Zealand or that otherwise relates significantly to New Zealand. This includes Film, Television, Theatre and Online Video. Forums are excluded from this rule is some cases. More information on acceptable content is covered in ''Section 4 ''below. Explicit, Adult, and/or Illegal Material Any Explicit, Adult and/or Illegal material is prohibited on the wikia, and the addition of such content is considered a serious offense. '' Grammar and Spelling ''We expect users to use correct grammar and spelling, and make an effort to correct any such mistakes. New Zealand English is the primary language in use due to the nature of this wiki, and so grammar/spelling should be oriented around this where possible. User Accounts and Rights Ban avoidance and bypassing Avoiding or bypassing bans in any way, and through any means, is prohibited. This includes alternate accounts. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry, the act of using multiple user accounts, is prohibited on the wiki. Notability Articles are expected to be based on things that actually exist, and are notable. They do not have to be known to everyone, but are expected to be of interest and relevant to the Stage and Screen industries of New Zealand. Section 4: Article and Content Requirements All articles are expected to relate to the Stage and Screen Industries of New Zealand. While Film, Television and Theatre are considered to be at the core, any other relevant areas, such as online video and production terms, are also allowed. Expectations All content is expected to: *''Be related to the wikia as described above.'' *''Be neutral, factual and objective.'' *''Be true - no false or disputable information.'' *''Be related to the article's topic.'' *''Be inoffensive.'' *''Not be the same as another article in terms of subject or content.'' Infoboxes are also expected to be used on each article, wherever possible. Users are expected to check their grammar and spelling before publishing an article or posting any other content. Section 5: Blog Posts and Forums Both Forums and Blog Posts are covered by the rules and guidelines above, where applicable. Blog Posts Blog Posts are expected to relate to the wikia, and/or be relating to something the community should be informed about. Blog Posts can be written from a more personal point-of-view if this is applicable. Forums The Forums in general should relate to the topic of the wikia, and the topic/area of the specific forum board in question. Information/content is expected to be relevant to the specific subforum. Any blog posts or forum thread that do not meet the above guidelines, or the General Rules as stated in Section 3 above, may be deleted at the discretion of the administrators. Appendix 1: Final Overview To reiterate, all of the above rules are considered to be the followed by all users of the wiki. They can change with or without notice, and it is the expectation that each user will keep up-to-date with changes. Appendix 2: Definitions The following definitions aim to provide clarity relating to some of the words used above. Necessary is considered to be if it is related to the wikia, and it is in the wiki's best interest for the information/article/content to be included. It also means if it is required for an article to be fully understood.